Is this what you call randomness?
by Soundless Reverie
Summary: Collection of random too-short oneshots. Updated: 5. Test. Fubuki struggles with his Math test and comes up with a brilliant solution.
1. Badminton

**This story will contain all my plot bunnies that are only fit for extremely short oneshots (which all has about 99.9999% possibility of getting flamed for being too short) that I don't have enough brain power to write properly.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

**Multiple pairings, may contain GO, and rating may change.**

**Thank you.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let the show begin! (omg quoting from Kaitou Kid again)**

"Hold the ball in front of you with your left hand."

"Right! Done!"

"Okay. Drop the ball and swing your racket. Focus on the ball. 3, 2, 1, go!"

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The feathered ball dropped to the ground long after Endou swung his racket.

"It's not working, Kazemaru."

"Endou. Take your time. Don't move too quickly. Watch me."

Kazemaru grabbed a badminton ball from the box they brought along, turning to the court. He let go of the badminton ball and leisurely swung his own racket in the manner all professional badminton players seemed to develop. The white feathered ball was effortlessly sent high over the net, landing near the end of the court.

"How did you do that?" Endou asked with an apprehensive/awed note to his tone.

"Timing," came the reply from the teal-haired 15-year-old. "You're too impatient. The ball needs time to drop. Synchronize your movements with the dropping speed of the ball."

"I see!" Endou chirped. "Lemme try again!" Grabbing another ball from the ball box, he turned to the badminton court once more, determination etched into his cheery features.

His body was positioned perfectly, left hand holding the ball at just the right height, right arm positioned to the best angle.

"GO!" Endou yelled, releasing his hold on the ball and carefully swung the racket towards it, trying to slow down to time it perfectly.

To both teens' delight, the racket hit the ball with a satisfying _pop_, the white ball sailing over the high net magnificently.

However, neither expected Endou to accidentally bash himself right on the head with the racket immediately after his success.

End

**Please review and tell me what I can do to improve! Both constructive and destructive comments are welcomed. :) I love you all~**


	2. Orchestra

**I decided that I would update this once in a few days. This is based on my own orchestra experience as an assistant principal. XD I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**And while I fangirl over Yukimura and Fubuki, you guys can go ahead and read this~**

Sakuma waited for the Tuning A from the woodwinds section, tightening his bow impatiently, resisting the urge to pluck the strings of the cello settled snugly between his knees.

The A came, and the Teikoku Auditorium was filled with the thick harmony of tuning instruments, the final testing of reeds, mouthpieces, percussion instruments, string instruments.

Sakuma nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his school trousers, before readjusting his grip on his bow, testing out his cello.

Nothing was out of tune.

Everything was fine.

The Teikoku Full Orchestra is silent once more, and their conductor was in place. Sakuma tried to stop himself from freaking out, but his mind raced on its own. What if he played a wrong note? What if he missed a bar? Or what if he started early? He was being the principal cellist here! What if his fellow cellists messed up? What if _he_ messed up? He would ruin everything!

A girl – the MC of the evening, stepped onto the stage into the spotlight. She smiled, giving a small bow before starting to speak. "Good evening to our Headmaster, teachers, parents and fellow schoolmates. We are extremely glad that you're here for Teikoku Academy's Annual Orchestra Performance. This year, we will be performing to you Beethoven's one and only Violin Concerto. Our solo violinist will be a special guest… Can anyone guess who he is?"

Sakuma stared down at the audience. He spotted Genda up in the front row next to his parents. Genda waved and grinned at him, and he smiled back weakly, heart still jolting nervously in his chest.

"He is our former concertmaster… Kidou Yuuto-kun from Raimon Junior High! May we invite him on stage!"

The audience erupted into cheers at the mention of the former principal first violin, who came walking up the stairs to the stage calmly, clad in Raimon's uniform, goggles flashing in the lights, his violin clamped under his right shoulder, bow in hand.

The conductor shook hands with the dreadlocked boy warmly, who nodded respectfully at the old man before standing next the conductor's platform, facing the audience. He tested out his A confidently, before nodding at the conductor to signal that he was ready.

At the last few seconds before the concerto began, Kidou looked over at Sakuma, giving him a reassuring smile before lifting his violin to his shoulder.

Sakuma's frenzied heartbeats calmed at his ex-captain's smile, and he plucked up his courage, raising his bow for the first note of the movement.

End

**So. How's this? Please review and tell me what I can do to improve!**

**And yeah I'm a cellist in the local orchestra. Concerts _are_ scary. [insert scared kitty face] Thanks for reading! I love you all~**


	3. Friendship Bracelet

**This chapter is dedicated to warpeacebananas on Tumblr and my real-life best friends Ophelia, Bernice, Phoebe, Chloe, Manna, Xena and especially Veronica, who made us each a beautiful friendship bracelet, which reminds us that no matter how far we are from each other, our hearts are always next to each other's; our lives and emotions are intertwined together into one unbreakable, precious bond that I will always treasure.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

"What the hell is _that_?" Fudou's nose wrinkled, jabbing a skeptical finger.

"It's a friendship bracelet," Kidou replied defensively, still stubbornly holding out a hand-woven bracelet of red and green for Fudou.

"And why would you give me one?"

"Because we're friends. _Duh._"

"I never said we're friends."

"But you never said we aren't."

"_Kidou_."

"_Fudou._"

"Where the hell did you learn to make a damned friendship bracelet?"

"Haruna taught me. Apparently it's a pretty popular idea. She made me one to match hers, too." Kidou held up his left wrist to Fudou could see a cotton-woven bracelet of intertwined red and blue next to one of red and green twisted together, matching the one still held out towards the mohawked boy.

"Popular among _girls_, faggot."

"Who're you calling a faggot?"

"You. Seriously, Kidou-_kun_, this is so sissy of you."

"You're one to say."

"Sissy fag."

"Bald gangster."

"Shut up."

Kidou just rolled his eyes – not like Fudou could see – and scowled. "Whatever you say. It's for you, anyways." With that, he stuffed the bracelet into Fudou's hand and stalked out of the room, bright red cape billowing out behind him. "Just wear it when you feel like it."

"In your dreams," came Fudou's dry reply.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day at practice, Kidou caught sight of a thin band of woven red and green around Fudou's wrist and smiled. For a brief moment, green eyes met red behind shaded goggles, exchanging unfathomable emotions that twisted together into friendship, something real and firm, like the matching bracelets on their wrists.

End

**Thank you.**


	4. Tap Tap Revenge

**I was too bored my extra maths lesson, so I decided to have some fun. ;)**

**I don't own InaIre or any of its characters. If I did, Fubuki would've lost his virginity to Gouenji ages ago. XD**

**Let us begin!**

Music started.

Taptaptap.

Tap.

Taptaptaptaptap.

Taptaptap.

"Oh shit."

"Hah!"

"..."

Taptaptaptaptap.

Taptaptap.

Tap.

"Shit! I missed it!"

"Language~"

"I don't give a- Shit! You made me miss again!"

"That, my dear, is your own problem."

Taptaptap.

Taptap.

Taptaptaptaptap.

Taptaptap.

Taptaptaptaptaptap.

"Holy fucking shitting cow."

"He he he~"

"Sod off."

"L-O-L~"

"Shut the fuck up, Hiroto-kun."

Taptaptaptaptap.

Tap.

Taptaptap.

Taptaptaptaptaptap.

Taptap.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

"Ooh~ here's the hard part~"

.

"Fuuuuuuuuck."

"Ha!

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The song ended with a dramatic clash of cymbals.

"Fuck! How did you do that?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Fuck you a million times over."

"I'd love Ryuuji-chan to."

"..."

"Is everything all right?" Gouenji poked his head round the open doorway leading to the lounge.

"Nothing much," Hiroto shrugged. "Just playing Tap Tap Revenge with Fubuki-kun here."

Then why do I hear swearing?"

Hiroto grinned. "I flattened Fubuki-kun. He was a little upset, I guess."

Gouenji's dark brown gaze turned from Hiroto to the flame striker's boyfriend. "...Shirou...?"

"I guess I rubbed off Atsuya." Fubuki gave a weak smile.

"Don't blame your brother for having such a dirty mouth."

"Oh, it is very dirty alright, Shuuya's-kun. Would you like to find out tonight...?"

Hiroto gulped as Gouenji returned the perverted smirk plastered on Fubuki's face. "Or now?" the flame striker asked suggestively, edging toward Fubuki and sliding his arms around the snow prince's waist, a hand sneaking up Fubuki's shirt.

Hiroto grabbed his iPhone from the table and hurried out of the room, leaving the horny lovers alone, in search a more worthy (and cleaner-mouthed) opponent.

**AND THEN I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO WORM SOME GOUFUBU INTO THIS. OTL My brain is done for… Please review! Some of the comments are really helpful! Thank you and see you in Day Four of Wolf Week shortly!**


	5. Test

**Incredibly random, even more random than my last, starring Fubuki _yet_ again.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, if I did, Gouenji and Fubuki would be fucking like rabbits everyday! XD**

Fubuki stared down at the Math test before him, biting his lip as he scanned the impossibly hard questions. Mathematics had never been his strength.

And they just had to put trigonometry in there.

_Atsuya_, he hissed in his mind, clutching at his scarf urgently for good measure. _Help me._

He sighed in relief as Atsuya stirred and took over for the rest of the exam.

OoOoOoOoO

Fubuki couldn't be more pleased with the perfect score of his Math paper.

End

**Shortest story ever! Only 84 words! SOMEONE SAVE ME I MUST BE LOSING MY MIND.**

**Well, never mind, since I'm already batty in the first place. Review and tell me what I can do to improve, okay? Keep the critics coming! XD Thank you very much, and see you guys on my next update!**


End file.
